BORN ON DREAM! ～HANABI☆NIGHT～
BORN ON DREAM! ～HANABI☆NIGHT～ is an original unit song performed by Sayoko, Nao, Umi, Minako and Noriko as the unit Senkou☆HANABI Dan. The full version of the song was featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 10 Senkou☆HANABI Dan as a coupling song. The song is written by Youhei Matsui and is composed as well as arranged by AstroNoteS. Track List #Drama "Saku wa Ukiyo no Kimi Hanabi" / "Opening" #Saku wa Ukiyo no Kimi Hanabi (咲くは浮世の君花火) #Drama "Saku wa Ukiyo no Kimi Hanabi" / "First Half" #Drama "Saku wa Ukiyo no Kimi Hanabi" / "Second Half" #BORN ON DREAM! ～HANABI☆NIGHT～ #Drama "Saku wa Ukiyo no Kimi Hanabi" / "Ending" PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= A-, so~re! So~re! Wasshoi! A-, yoisho! Yoisho! Dodongadon! Machi ni matta matsuri ga kita! (So~re! So~re!) Sanka-gata ENTAATEIMENTO! (Wasshoi!) Yukata demo TOROPIKA tte mo (yoisho! Yoisho!) Ukarechatte yottoi de (odora nya SONG!) Yatai datte naran jatte GOOD! (So~re! So~re!) Manatsu no MEIN IBENTO! (Wasshoi!) Omikoshi ni matsuri hayashi (yoisho! Yoisho!) Hitonami o SAAFURAIDO (asobima-SHOW!) Kamisama ya (hai!) Gosenzo-sama ni (hai!) Egao de kansha! Tomodachi ya (hai!) Gokazoku ni mo (hai!) Arigato! SANKYUU! Zutto...! (Zutto...!) Dentou! Sekai yo kore ga Nippon de~su! YES! WE WERE BORN ON DREAM! (& YA CALL! YA SAY!) Sora ni dairin no hana ga saite kagayaitara (So~re so~re so~re so~re!) Hora, SUMAIRU no hana mo saku yo Hyu~n (do~n!) Hyu~n (do~n!) Dondonpa! Taiko no oto ni sasowarete atsumatta nara (So~re so~re so~re so~re!) Hora, issho ni odorimasho Saa wa ni natte sore (sore!) SO, LET'S P(LxR)AY FOR PEACEFUL WORLD! (Hai!) A-, yoisho! Yoisho! Dodongadon! Chouchin ni tomoru akari (So~re! So~re!) Nantonaku NOSUTARUJIKKU (wasshoi!) Mune ga kyutto nazeka natteru (yoisho! Yoisho!) Koisuru otome HAATO (dodongadon!) Hanao no itami mo wasurechau kinchoukan Kouiu SHICHUEESHON, koko ni shikanai! (JAPONISM!) Ukiyoe ni mo egakareteru natsu no fuubutsushi (So~re so~re so~re so~re!) Nijuuisseiki no yozora ni mo Hyu~n (do~n!) Hyu~n (do~n!) Dondonpa! Hakanai hodo ni isshun no senkou to shite mo (So~re so~re so~re so~re!) Taisetsu ni shitai kimochi, konnafuuni tsunaide ikimashou ne (hai!) Souda yo ne (hai!) Yappari ne (hai!) Egao ga ii ne! Daisuki na (hai!) Hito-tachi ni (hai!) Arigato! SANKYU! Kitto...! (Kitto...!) KEEP ON! Dou desuka? Sonna Nippon wa! YES! WE WERE BORN ON DREAM! (& YA CALL! YA SAY!) Itsumadetattemo wasurenai, wasurerarenai Sonna omoide o tsukurimasho! Hyu~n (do~n!) Hyu~n (do~n!) Dondonpa! Taiko no oto ni sasowarete atsumatta nara (So~re so~re so~re so~re!) Hora, issho ni odorimasho NON STOP na BEAT de sore (sore!... Hai!) SO, LET'S P(LxR)AY FOR A PEACEFUL WORLD! Manatsu no yoru no yume no tsuzuki! (Haa!) |-| Kanji= アッ、ソ～レ！ソ～レ！ワッショイ！ アッ、ヨイショ！ヨイショ！ドドンガドン！ 待ちに待った祭りが来た！　(ソ～レ！ソ～レ！) 参加型エンターテイメント！　(ワッショイ！) 浴衣でもトロピカっても　(ヨイショ！ヨイショ！) 浮かれちゃって寄っといで　(踊らにゃ　SONG!) 屋台だって並んじゃってGOOD!　(ソ～レ！ソ～レ！) 真夏のメインイベント！　(ワッショイ！) お神輿に祭囃子　(ヨイショ！ヨイショ！) 人波をサーフライド　(遊びまSHOW!) 神様や　(ハイ！)　ご先祖様に　(ハイ！)　笑顔で感謝！ 友達や　(ハイ！)　ご家族にも　(ハイ！)　ありがと！　39! ずっと...！　(ずっと...！)　伝統！ 世界よこれがニッポンで～す！ YES!　WE WERE BORN ON DREAM! (&　YA CALL! YA SAY!) 空に大輪の花が咲いて輝いたら　(ソ～レソ～レソ～レソ～レ！) ほら、スマイルの花も咲くよ ヒュ～ン　(ド～ン！)　ヒュ～ン　(ド～ン！)　ドンドンパッ！ 太鼓の音に誘われて集まったなら　(ソ～レソ～レソ～レソ～レ！) ほら、一緒に踊りましょ さぁ輪になってソレッ　(ソレッ！) SO, LET'S P(LxR)AY FOR PEACEFUL WORLD! (ハイッ！) アッ、ヨイショ！ヨイショ！ドドンガドン！ 提灯に灯る明かり　(ソ～レ！ソ～レ！) なんとなくノスタルジック　(ワッショイ！) 胸がキュッと何故か鳴ってる　(ヨイショ！ヨイショ！) 恋する乙女ハート　(ドドンガドン！) 鼻緒の痛みも忘れちゃう緊張感 こういうシチュエーション、ここにしかない！ (JAPONISM!) 浮世絵にも描かれてる夏の風物詩　(ソ～レソ～レソ～レソ～レ！) 21世紀の夜空にも ヒュ～ン　(ド～ン！)　ヒュ～ン　(ド～ン！)　ドンドンパッ！ 儚い程に一瞬の閃光としても　(ソ～レソ～レソ～レソ～レ！) 大切にしたい気持ち、こんな風に繋いでいきましょうね　(ハイッ！) そうだよね　(ハイ！)　やっぱりね　(ハイ！)　笑顔がイイネ！ 大好きな　(ハイ！)　人たちに　(ハイ！)　ありがと！　39! きっと...！　(きっと...！)　KEEP ON! どうですか？そんなニッポンは！ YES!　WE WERE BORN ON DREAM! (&　YA CALL! YA SAY!) いつまでたっても忘れない、忘れられない そんな思い出をつくりましょ！ ヒュ～ン　(ド～ン！)　ヒュ～ン　(ド～ン！)　ドンドンパッ！ 太鼓の音に誘われて集まったなら　(ソ～レソ～レソ～レソ～レ！) ほら、一緒に踊りましょ NON STOPなBEATでソレッ　(ソレッ！...ハイッ！) SO, LET'S P(LxR)AY FOR PEACEFUL WORLD! 真夏の夜の夢の続き！　(ハァッ！) |-| English= Ah, so~re! So~re! Heave-ho! Ah, yoisho! Yoisho! Dodongadon! The festival awaited by the city arrived! (So~re! So~re!) A participatory entertainment! (Heave-ho!) Even in yukata or in tropical clothes (yoisho! Yoisho!) Be festive and come closer (so why not dance to this song!) Let's line up around the stalls, good! (So~re! So~re!) It's the midsummer main event! (Heave-ho!) A festival music around the portable shrine (yoisho! Yoisho!) Surfing through the crowd (let's play on this show!) Thanking God (yes!) and my ancestors (yes!) with a smile! A thanks to my friends (yes!) and family (yes!) too! Thank you! An eternal... (Eternal...!) Tradition! Hey, world, this is japan! Yes! We were born on a dream! (& ya call! Ya say!) If big flowers bloom in the sky and shine (so~re, so~re, so~re, so~re!) Look, the flowers of smile are blooming too Hyu~n (do~n!) Hyu~n (do~n!) Dondonpa! If you were invited by the sound of the drums and gathered here (so~re so~re so~re so~re!) Hey, let's dance together Now, form a circle, sore! (sore!) SO, LET'S P(LxR)AY FOR A PEACEFUL WORLD!(Yes!) Ah, yoisho! Yoisho! Dodongadon! The lights in the japanese lanterns (so~re! So~re!) Are somehow nostalgic (heave-ho!) For some reason, my chest is ringing tightly (yoisho! Yoisho!) It's the heart of a girl in love (dodongadon!) A tension to forget the pain of the sandal straps You have no choice for such situations here! (JAPONISM!) The summer scenes painted in the ukyo-e (so~re, so~re, so~re, so~re!) Are also in the night sky of the 21st century Hyu~n (do~n!) Hyu~n (do~n!) Dondonpa! Even if this flash of moment is transient (so~re, so~re, so~re, so~re!) Let's tie the feeling I want to cherish this way and go (yes!) That's true (yes!) I thought so (yes!) Smiles are good, right! A thanks to (yes!) the people I (yes!) love! Thank you! Surely...! (Surely...!) We'll keep on! How is it? Such Japan! Yes! We were born on a dream! (& ya call! Ya say!) I will never, never forget Let's make such memories! Hyu~n (do~n!) Hyu~n (do~n!) Dondonpa! If you were invited by the sound of the drums and gathered here Hey, let's dance together In a non stopping beat, sore! (Sore!...Yes!) SO, LET'S P(LxR)AY FOR A PEACEFUL WORLD! A continuation of the midsummer night's dream! (Haa!) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 10 Senkou☆HANABI Dan (sung by: Sayoko Takayama, Nao Yokoyama, Umi Kousaka, Minako Satake, and Noriko Fukuda)